(1) Field of Invention:
This invention relates to apparatus for degreasing blocked U-traps of sinks or sewerage systems downstream of the traps.
(2) Description of Prior Art:
Most homes do not have apparatus for efficiently unstopping a blocked U-trap under a sink or removing blockage occurring elsewhere in the pipes downstream from the U-trap. Generally the homeowner must rely on rubber plunger devices or disassembling the entire U-trap for manually cleaning it out. Either alternative is laborious, time consuming and may be a futile effort if the blockage is downstream of the sink trap.
Various forms of apparatus designed for the same purpose are known in the art but most devices require special fittings, usually permanent in nature, which are complicated and expensive. None of the prior devices combine the readily available advantages of faucet water pressure and the introduction of a proper solution of degreasing agent into the blocked area. Grease tends to build gradually on the walls of the piping and unless the grease, as well as the blockage debris, is removed, the homeowner has only temporarily solved his problem. None of the prior art provides for use with double sinks, dishwashers, garbage grinders and other interconnecting devices without the use of separate valves, stoppers or other auxilliary components to prevent the back-flooding of debris and water which occurs in the unblocking process. Other devices lose the effect of backpressure entirely which detracts from the volume of pressure applied to debris removal. Most of the prior art devices are limited to just the problem of U-trap obstruction; there is no provision for removing obstructions downstream of the trap. Some of the devices use air which is not as effective as water pressure. Those devices which seek to use faucet pressure use it inefficiently. Other devices are purely filters or rely on a mechanical cleanout which is only a temporary solution.
Prior Art known to this inventor includes the following U.S. Patent Numbers:
______________________________________ 1,605,749 11/1926 McCarthy 1,745,923 2/1930 Frizzell 1,817,376 8/1931 Izquierdo 1,994,526 3/1935 McCloskey 3,526,547 9/1970 Shock 3,936,892 9/1974 Miller 4,031,914 6/1977 Neri 4,121,948 10/1978 Guhlin 4,179,762 12/1979 Barnhardt, et al. ______________________________________